


Tickletober Day 15 - Stuck [LATE]

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2020 [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Tickling, Trapped, tag (like the game tag lol), ticklish adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Thanks to a little yo-yo malfunction, Ladybug finds out something very interesting about her partner.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Series: Tickletober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949143
Kudos: 26





	Tickletober Day 15 - Stuck [LATE]

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I tried writing for these guys, I was close to their age last time I tried lol. Hopefully I did alright!

Any other day, Marinette would’ve dismissed playing such silly games during patrol. Sure, the occasional race would come up at least once every few patrols, but they were  _ superheroes _ . They had a responsibility to Paris, and they needed to be taken seriously to complete it. She didn’t want to even consider what would happen if Alya ever got pictures of them playing for the Ladyblog…

But school had been so stressful, lately. She’d missed so many classes and notes thanks to all the akuma attacks that her grades had started dropping. She was having to stay up extra late and put her designing on the backburner just to get enough time to study for their upcoming exams. Alya, Adrien, and Nino were helping her as much as they could, but there was only so much they could do for her.

So sue her if she took the little free time she had to call a last-minute patrol, solely in hopes that Chat Noir would try to start one of his silly games and actually give her a way to unwind.

And she was right. The sun had just set on Paris, making them much more difficult to see, giving them even more cover for their game. Ladybug chased Chat Noir over the rooftops of Paris, not even certain what her goal was anymore. She thought it had started as a game of tag, but now her only goal was to catch Chat Noir, no holds barred.

Which was why, when they reached a particularly flat roof, Ladybug went so far as to toss her yo-yo at him, grinning as it tangled around him and stopped him in his tracks. The grin escalated into laughter as he made an indignant squawk and toppled over, the yo-yo slipping from her grasp as she giggled.

“Are you alright?” Ladybug asked, approaching Chat Noir, who was currently looking more like a worm than a cat thanks to all his squirming.

“You cheated!” Chat Noir said, though his words lacked any heat and Ladybug could hear the barely-concealed laughter in his voice.

“I don’t remember us establishing any rules, kitty.”

Chat Noir rolled his eyes, though he was still grinning. “Yeah, yeah. Now help me out of here. I may be  _ cat _ hletic, but even I can’t break my way out of your yo-yo.”

“Keep it up with those puns and I might just leave you here,” Ladybug grumbled, though she kneeled down to start picking at the knotted string nonetheless.

“I know you secretly love them, Bugaboo.”

“In your dreams, Chat.”

Ladybug kept picking at the string, trying to find a loose portion to help tug it away. Had she not dropped her yo-yo, it would’ve been much easier, but it had only tangled the string further when the yo-yo slipped from her grasp. She drew her hands away as if burned when Chat Noir flinched and gasped.

“Are you hurt?!” She asked. “Did the miraculous ladybugs not work? Where did you get hit?”

Chat Noir chuckled a little nervously. “No, no, not hurt, don’t worry, M’lady. I’m just, ah,  _ feline _ a bit sensitive.”

“Sensitive--?”

Chat groaned. “I’m ticklish, okay?”

Ladybug couldn’t help but giggle a little bit. “ _ You’re _ ticklish? The big, bad superhero Chat Noir is ticklish?”

Chat thunked his head back onto the roof with another groan.

“Well, this ticklish kitty better hold still while I untangle him, otherwise he’s just going to get himself  _ more _ stuck.”

“At least  _ try _ not to tickle too much?” Chat asked, already sounding defeated.

Ladybug snorted as she went back to picking at the strings. “Come on, it’s not that bad. Everyone’s ticklish at least  _ somewhere _ .”

A sly grin spread across Chat’s face. “Even  _ you _ , M’lady?”

Ladybug quickly realized her mistake and cleared her throat, hoping her blush hadn’t spread far enough to be seen under the edges of her mask. To distract him, she quickly poked her finger into his side a few times, sending Chat Noir into a fit of giggles.

“Bug! Wait, no!”

Ladybug laughed. “Wow, you’re  _ really _ ticklish. Better hope an akuma never finds out your little weakness.”

Ladybug gave up all pretenses of pretending to work on the knots and simply dug her fingers into Chat’s ribs, laughing again as he shrieked. If he was this ticklish through a  _ leather suit _ , Marinette couldn’t imagine how ticklish he must’ve been without the thick protection.

“Maybe if I tickle you enough, it’ll loosen up the yo-yo and you can break free! What do you think?”

“No!” Chat wheezed.

“Now I finally know what they mean by  _ tickled pink _ .”

Ladybug giggled under her breath and had mercy, pulling her hands away and going back to actually trying to untangle him. By the end of it, Marinette’s fingers were sore and there had been quite a few  _ truly _ accidental tickles that had sent Chat into giggle fit after giggle fit, but Chat Noir was finally freed and the yo-yo was all wrapped up again.

“Thanks, Ladybug,” Chat said, and Ladybug couldn’t help but think that there was some sort of deeper meaning to it. “I should get back home, but I’ll see you later.”

Ladybug smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. “See you around Chat.”

Ladybug watched him go for a few blocks before turning tail and swinging home herself. She detransformed as she dropped through her trapdoor and onto her bed, letting out a sigh. Stubbornly ignoring the pointed look Tikki gave her, Marinette climbed down and threw herself into her desk chair, staring down at the textbook she’d left open before she’d all but leapt out of her room.

Surprisingly, looking down at the book didn’t bring the same amount of tension to Marinette’s shoulders as it had only a few hours before. She smiled as she jotted down notes, feeling a lot more prepared to take on exam week. Maybe a silly break was all she really needed, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
